I Hate Taylor Swift
by emrivera23
Summary: She loved her boyfriend, friends and mom. Her boyfriend dumps her, and after years of being secret bffs with the most popular girl in school, they decided to "Come out" with their friendship. With whispers and rumours, four friends endure the pain of high school and every Taylor Swift song ever. Pairings are a surprise! mentions of all characters!
1. Authors Note

Hey guys, working on longer story so this one will sometimes take a while to update since I want to update 3 chapters per update.

About my other stories, I will update soon, just ran into computer troubles and then my hard drive erased so I have to re-write a lot. Which sucks. And also, my friend hasn't been up too much with the person she is "dating"

This FF is a more detailed version of that one story I had, I can't remember what it was called since I deleted it, but it will be epic, I hope.

So I changed a bit, like how Heather and Gwen are friends, Bridgette is kinda just that one character that is just there and there will be Revenge of the Island characters, might not be main characters, but they will appear.

Sorry about the spelling errors and what not, I do spell check and edit, but sometimes I'm too tired and then just skim over things.

I am also not sure who will be Gwen's love interest, since the story is about Gwen and in her point of view. She is my favorite character, mostly because we are the most alike.

Anyways, this was Emily and Read the damn story!

Rating will be changed.


	2. Chapter 1

GwenPOV

I smiled as I leaned on my boyfriends shoulder. He kissed my forehead and I was in heaven.

"I should probably go." He said, starting to get up.

"My mom wont be back for a little while, want to watch a movie?" I asked, hoping he would stay.

"I should probably get home, my dad set a curfew." He said walking to the door.

"Then do you want to meet me at the park before the field trip?" I asked, hoping to see him before school and the field trip.

"Sure Gwen." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you." I said as he was leaving.

"Love you too." He said quickly before getting into his car. I waited till I couldn't see him anymore and I ran upstairs.

I love Trent, and I don't think I could ever love anyone like I love Trent, even though he didn't want to stay longer.

"psttt. Gwen!" I heard someone yell from the ground below my window. I ran to see who it was.

"Heather?" I said opening it.

"Let me in!" She whispered again.

"My mom isn't home." I shouted.

"Oh, then I'm coming in." She said, taking out her keys. Somehow she has her own set of keys. I quickly threw my journal in my backpack and put my Anberlin hoodie on and ran down the stairs.

"Hey." I said as she walked through the door.

"So my dad kicked me out again." She said walking into my kitchen.

"Why?" I asked, getting some coffee mugs from the cupboard.

"He found my birth control." She said as she put the kettle on the stove. Heather and I have been friends since before I can remember. Her dad was very strict and wanted her to marry some guy he had picked for her before she was even born.

"What?!" I said loudly. "I told you to leave it at school!" I said trying to find the hot chocolate.

"I know, but I need a refill so I brought it home so I can go to the pharmacy tomorrow morning. It's not my fault my dad is so damn nosey." She said, digging through my fridge. "Can I eat this?" She said holding out left over pizza.

"Go ahead. Trent ordered it earlier."

"Your still dating that geek?" She said with a mouthful of pizza.

"He's not a geek." I defended. "He's just good at school." I smiled as Heather started giggling.

"Whatever. At least he isn't a dumbass like Lindsay." She teased.

"Why do you even hang out with her?" I asked smiling, because she was really dumb.

"Appearances. My dad likes her more than he likes you." She reminded me. The thing about my friendship with Heather was that when we hung out we always hung out at my house or the next town over. We both agreed our friendship would ruin our social rep so we just agreed to be secret best friends.

"Yeah, makes sense." I said taking a bite of the granola bar I pulled out of the cupboard.

"Sorry about what I said earlier." She said in a serious tone.

"No problem." I said quietly. She had called me a lesbo goth freak.

"I know it bothers you." She said sitting across from me.

"Not as much as it did in grade 10." I said chewing the granola bar.

"Sorry." She said. "We should go see Monsters University." She said quickly.

"Right now?" I asked, looking at my pj pants.

"No, tomorrow after school." She said smiling.

"Wont that reveal our friendship?" I said confused.

"I don't care anymore. Have you ever had to listen to Lindsay and Dakota argue about who's boyfriend is more cuter even though I know Dakota is like, in love with that Sam kid." Heather said running up to get the kettle.

"It's up to you. I don't have plans…but we have that field trip!" I said, remembering that the whole grade was going to a corn maze.

"Right, forgot. After that?" She said.

"Sure." I replied, thinking that it should be fun.

"So tell me about Mr. Rock star." Heather asked pouring the hot water into the two cups.

"Are you staying the night again?" I asked before I went into detail about Trent.

"I guess, Is it okay? If not I'll go to Dakota's." She said sadly.

"Of course you can stay. My mom didn't get me bunk beds for no reason." I said smiling.

"Alright, but I get top!" She shouted loudly.

"Fine. So Trent is being weird." I started, but then my mom came in.

"Gwen! Can you help me here- oh Hi Heather!" She said happily.

"hey mom, Can Heather stay?" I asked.

"I didn't get you bunk beds for no reason." She said handing me a big box. "I went grocery shopping, can you girls go get the rest?" She asked.

"Sure."

"No problem Quinn." Heather said as she put on her shoes.

"Thank you girls!" My mom called out, but we were already at the car.

"I love your mom." Heather said smiling.

"She's pretty great." I said carrying another big box to the house.

**Yeah I made them friends! Lol.**


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Heather woke me up by singing California Gurls by Katy Perry.

"Wake up Gwennie!" She screamed.

"No!" I said throwing my pillow at her, but that didn't stop her.

"Trent called." She said, and I was up.

"What did he say!?" I screamed.

"He said to meet you at the park. He thought I was your mom." She said as she threw a black dress at me. "Wear this and this!" She said throwing a pair of black flats with a bow, and a hot pink cardigan at me.

"Hell no!" I said throwing the pink thing back at her.

"Fine, what about that leather jacket you never wear." She said pointing at the jacket we bought while shopping in the states.

"No, its too hot out!" I said picking up a thin sweater off the floor. "I'm wearing this." I said as I went into the bathroom to change.

"Whatever. Your mom made waffles and said she will be there to pick us up at the corn maze!" Heather said picking at her nails.

"Thanks. What time is it?" I asked, as I emerged out of the bathroom in my black skirt and thin sweater. I work a red tank top underneath since it was kind of see-through. I felt pretty today.

"Looking good. It's time to meet your man, its 8:15." She said.

"What!" I screamed. I was late. "Want a ride?" I said looking for my car keys.

"Sure." She said handing me my back, which of course had my keys and cell phone.

"Come on. Grab the waffles and lets run!" I said running outside. Heather came out with a handful of waffles and a glass of orange juice.

"Don't spill that." I said as I pulled out of the driveway.

"It's for you!" She said handing me the glass.

"Fine!" I said as I started to drive to the park. Trent was already there and in his car.

"I'll wait here." She said, not even ducking down.

"I'll be right back." I said leaving the car on.

"Hey Trent!" I said waving happily. I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away.

"Why is Heather in your car?" He asked as Heather waved, he waved back awkwardly.

"We've been friends for years." I said.

"Oh."

"How was your night?"

"We need to talk." He said quickly.

"Oh."

"I think we need a break." He said quickly. I stepped back.

"What! Why?" I asked.

"Well, we've been dating for a year now, and I think we just need some time apart…" He said.

"I knew you would do this once we slept together." I yelled, walking back to my car.

"Gwen wait!" He shouted, but I was already moving. Heather looked at me and then at Trent.

"Fuck you!" She yelled out the window and threw the waffles she had in her hands at his car.

"Gwen, pull over, let me drive." She said firmly. So I did what she said.

"I hate him!" I screamed, as I got out of the car to switch places with Heather.

"He's just a stupid guy." She said, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, I gave him everything!" I screamed, kicking the car tire.

"And he a fucking idiot. Come on, we'll be late." She said getting in the drivers seat. I sat down in the passengers seat.

"Fine." I said, turning up the radio. "I hate Taylor swift." I said as I changed the song.

"I know." Heather said pulling into the teacher's parking lot. "Your mom got a ride from the new sub," My mom is the school's guidance counselor/nurse, "so she said to park here and she'll come get us." Heather said as she turned off the car.

"We're late." I said, running to the school buses.

"Wait for me!" She yelled, chasing after me. We managed to make it on time and got on the last bus.

"Student! I will not be putting up with all your teenager shit on this ride!" Mr. Chef announced as I walked past Trent who was talking to Lindsay. Heather gave Lindsay a dirty look before sitting next to me at the back.

"What a bitch." We said in unison. It was awesome to sit next to my childhood friend on the bus, in public.

"Hey, why are you sitting with Gothy Gwen?" Bridgette Stevenson asked Heather.

"Because she's my friend." Heather said coldly.

"Since when?" She asked, staring at me.

"Since we were just tiny fetuses." Heather said sharply. Bridgette looked shocked and then sat back down.

"You know she's going to tell the school." I said.

"I know. I would have told Beth and Sierra first, but Bridgette is just as nosey." Heather said as she took out her ipod and headphone splitter.

"I am not listening to Taylor Swift again." I said as I took out my headphones.

"Yes you are." She said as we both just ignored the whispers and stares.


	4. Chapter 3

"Did you hear that Heather and Gwen are friends now?"

"No way! I heard that they have been friends for years!"

"Heathers reputation is gonna go down the drain…"

"Excuse me?" Heather said to the group of girls.

"Nothing Heather." Beth Lewis said as she tried pushing Sierra and Izzy out of the way.

"Just what I thought." Heather said as we started walking towards the entrance.

"God! I hate those three." I said. My eyes had wandered off to find Trent, who was walking with Lindsay and some other cheerleaders.

"Hey Pasty!" My friend Duncan said from a nearby tree.

"Why do you hang out with him?" Heather asked as we walked up to him.

"He's actually really nice." I said giving Duncan a hug.

"Why is Queen bee here?" He asked, looking at Heather.

"I told you, were friends." I said sitting on the grass.

"Oh yeah." He said. "Any friend of Gwen's is a friend of mine." He said as he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not even in your dreams." She said as she sat next to me. "Where's the other bus? I thought there was 4?"

"No idea." I said, digging in my bag for my phone. "Trent called me…" I said once I found it.

"Jerk." Heather said taking the phone from my hands.

"Give it back!" I said, not wanting her to say something dumb.

"What happened with Elvis?" Duncan asked.

"He broke up with me…" I said sadly, ignoring the fact Heather still had my phone.

"I'll be back." Duncan said as he got up quickly.

"Where did he go?" Heather said, looking up from my phone. "You only have 4 numbers in here."

"well I only call you, my mom, Duncan and I used to text Trent…" I said sadly.

"Well, it's time to delete his number." Heather said deleting Trent's number from my phone. I looked at her, then at the crowd of students gathering by the buses.

"What's happening?" I asked getting back on my feet. Heather just shrugged as she put my phone in her bag.

"Someone probably stole Harold's bag again." She said as we started walking towards the crowd.

"FUCK YOU TRENT!" I heard Duncan yell.

"Dude! What the fuck!" I heard Trent say from the ground. I looked and saw Duncan towering over Trent, who was now nursing a brand new black eye.

"Jesus Duncan! You don't have to hit the guy!" I screamed trying to pull Duncan away from Trent.

"Hey, I warned him!" Duncan said, giving Trent a swift kick to the stomach. Trent curled into a ball and started cursing. I felt like kicking him too, but I knew better.

"Gwen, really. Duncan?" Trent asked from the ground.

"Whatever." I said before walking off with Duncan. Heather followed after she took a picture of Trent on the ground.

"You didn't have to do that." I said to Duncan as he sat on the grass again.

"I did, I told him when you started dating, that if he ever hurt my sunshine in any way I would reward him with a black eye and a punch to the gut." He smiled up at me. I always liked how his eyes sparkled, but I could never think of him in that way and not just cause he's slept with half the girls in our grade.

"Thanks." I said, sitting next to him.

"So when are the letting us go through the maze?" Heather said, breaking the silence.

"I think they let in one group already." Duncan said taking out his knife.

"Oh." I said looking at the ground. I looked over to where Trent was. Of course Lindsay, Beth, Izzy and Sierra surrounded him. Lindsey seemed most comfortable.

"So, what are you ladies doing tonight?" Duncan asked.

"We're going to see a movie." Heather said. "With out you." She added.

"Well, I was going to ask you guys to come to this sweet party a buddy of mine was having at his lake house." Duncan said throwing a stick at some girl passing by.

"Would that friend be the new guy Geoff Patterson?" Heather asked, curiously.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." Duncan said with a flirty grin.

"WE should go." I said to Heather, she looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need some fun." I said smiling. She nodded and we both looked at Duncan.

"So Me and Geoff will come get you around 4:30?"

"Why so early?" Heather asked.

"To hang out. Pre-game." Duncan said as if it were the most common thing to do. I looked at him confused.

"Pre-game?" I asked.

"It means to drink a little before guests arrive." Heather filled in.

"Oh! Okay!" I agreed.

"Why don't we just go in already!" Heather said angrily as another group went into the maze.

"I agree, let's sneak in." Duncan said.

"I never said anything about sneaking in." Heather said, backing away from Duncan.

"Well I did, so let's go." Duncan smiled as he made sure it was safe for us to sneak in. We giggled as we ran through the gates and into the beginning of the maze.


End file.
